Mountains of Mayhem
by FairHairedAdventureSeeker
Summary: A faction story. Factions sprawl the land, and they constantly battle for dominance. In attention to factions, there are loners who want nothing more then to either just live in peace, or to destroy the constantly at war factions. Follow various characters in their version of events.


**Prologue**

The day was bright with flashes of TNT and fire.

People of various ranks and allegiances ran about with swords, bows, and potions trying to either protect or raid the tall cobblestone base in the middle of a birch forest. A few people tried to run away from the chaos, but were quickly shot by enemy arrows. A faction was under siege.

The faction Aria was never strong. Their base was weak, and their members unruly. Numerous thefts had been going on between members, but then the unthinkable happened.

The leaders close friend betrayed them.

Ry was the name of the traitor. Ian, the leader of Aria, trusted him with all his heart. They mined together, explored together, but it was all part of Ry's plan. No matter what happened to him in Aria, Ry was going to sell them to the dynasty faction, Aurora.

Ian popped out of existence on the top floor of the faction he dedicated his life too. Ry walked away from the place with Ian's sword in hand, planning to kill the last few stragglers.

"Carly! Run faster!" a girl's voice called "We cannot be caught!"

3 girls were running away from the ruins of Aria, they were making good progress, but if caught they would be dead within seconds. Aurora had some of the best swordsmen in the entire land. However, the runaways had a single advantage. They had Black the Assassin on their side. Black hired herself out to various factions for a price, usually diamonds. The price varied on what you wanted her to do. Nobody knew her real name, everybody just called her Black, for her cloak that hid her face. The main reason factions hired her was to kill other faction leaders, and the occasional destructive loner. Ian hired her to try to track another factions coordinates. Unfortunately for him, she didn't get them in time. However, despite Ian's death, Black was going to keep helping his few faction members that survived the massacre. Mainly because she hadn't been paid yet.

The 3 girls, Carly, Black, and Nymeria, ran through the forest, trampling grass as they fled. The sun was hanging low in the sky, and if they could get at least a day away from Aria's base, then they would be able to survive. For a little while, at least. The sunset was beautiful, but there was a sense of foreboding in the air as they crossed a swamp.

"Can we stop for a minute? I want to see what kind of gear we all have." Nymeria said

As it turns out, they didn't have much, but they had enough to survive for a few days.

Carly looked nervously at the sky. "Can we hurry," Carly started nervously "It's getting dark..."

Nymeria looked up as well, "Yeah, we should get going."

They ran into an extreme hills biome and climbed the highest hill.

"This should be...HACK HACK... far enough..." Black panted, her hands on her knees.

There was a rustle, the sound of dirt turning over, and the girls slowly turned their heads towards the noise.

There were zombies. Too many zombies to count were heading up the hill. The wind suddenly picked up, and Black's cloak suddenly billowed outward.

"Run." she said

"What? We can't leave you!" Nymeria exclaimed "You'll die!"

"I haven't died yet. I don't plan too tonight," Black said "Run."

Black ran into the wind at the persistent zombies. The hood of her cloak fell off, revealing loose yellow curls. Nymeria and Carly started to run, looking back at Blacks' fighting. The moon glinted off her iron sword and she cast them a cocky smile. Black was a sight to behold, she slashed her sword at the zombies faster than the dreaded skeletons shot arrows. Despite her amazing skill, there were too many zombies for one person. Black looked back at Nymeria and Carly, "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING," she yelled "RUN!"

Nymeria and Carly took off, trampling grasses down. As they ran, their ComUs'* beeped. Nymeria checked hers and found that Black had died.

A/N: *A ComU is the equivalent to the chat box. People can send direct messages to each other and enter commands. It also alerts people of deaths and new spawns.

*Death and Re-Spawning: Unlike the actual Minecraft game, the characters in this story only have a limited number of times they can die and re-spawn. There is no set number for this, and it all depends on how powerful the character is. The less powerful a person is, the more times they have to die. Faction leaders tend to have less lives than other players. When people die for the final time, they drop everything that was on them just like in the game.


End file.
